Flat-top article carrying chains formed of molded plastic links are known and are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,269,526, 3,768,631, 3,779,368, 3,804,232 and 4,436,200. Attention is also directed to German patent 32 35 224 C2 and to a catalog publication by Dyna-Veyor Inc. Cranford, N.J. dated April 1975 and also showing flat topped article carrying chains.